This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The COBRE needs personnel to interface with two Nevada core facilities here at UNR, Proteomics and Bioinformatics, to enhance our ability to complete aims related to proteomics approaches. The two Nevada cores do not have sufficient staff to fully meet the needs for the COBRE. The core will serve to relieve the workload on the P. I.s by allowing them to focus upon the main aims of their projects and at the same time explore new directions which will lead to new questions. Overview of Core Operations. The core will serve as technical support for the 5 projects. The main functions of the core are as follows. 1) Work with the Core Director and each P. I. to develop a detailed experimental approach for proteomics component of each project. 2) Facilitate the preparation of reproducible subcellular fractions from tissues or cultured cells that are appropriate to the question. 3) Use appropriate techniques to identify, determine relative amounts, and post-translational modifications of proteins in these subcellular fractions, in collaboration with the Nevada Proteomics Core Facility. 4) Assistance with mass spectral data analysis in collaboration with the Nevada Proteomics Core Facility. 5) Assistance with computational methods to annotate and identify function of newly discovered proteins, in collaboration with the Nevada Bioinformatics Core. 6) Assistance with how to incorporate the information obtained into the database and provide access to the biomedical community, in collaboration with the Nevada Bioinformatics Core.